


100th episode fic (rock & roll)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://andreth47.livejournal.com/46190.html">this video.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	100th episode fic (rock & roll)

Jensen looks just-- completely ridiculous, dancing around on the stage and waving his arms. But then he starts singing, and he's having such a good time that Jared can't keep the grin off his face. The drink he's holding is cold and sweating condensation, and his dress shoes haven't been worn in a while so they're a bit stiff, but he can't take his eyes off Jensen.

Whatever Dean Winchester says, Jensen thinks it's funny to wear sunglasses at night. He also secretly thinks it makes him look cool and famous. Which, okay, he kind of is.

Jared doesn't even like "Soul Man," but with Jensen singing it, he can't help himself. It's obnoxious and catchy, and Jensen's voice is gravelly and rough, and Jared glances around to check if anyone is looking at him intently enough to notice the blush creeping up his cheeks. He wants to get his hands on Jensen ASA-fucking-P. Jensen looks so good in the suit and black tie, that hat, and Jared realizes he's half-hard in his slacks. He cuts his eyes away from Jensen again, glancing down, and shifts awkwardly. Not so bad at the moment, but any more of this and he'll be indecent.

He pushes off the bar and makes his way through the crowd, nodding and grinning and accepting slaps on the back. He shakes a few hands but hardly remembers faces, intent on getting to Jensen.

Jensen catches sight of him as he reaches the edge of the stage, and points at him for a second as he sings. Jared grins like a total idiot up at him, and Jensen raises an eyebrow over his sunglasses. Jared bites his lip, takes a sip of his drink, and Jensen looks away quickly.

Danneel is here, somewhere, but Jared doesn't care. She won't miss her boyfriend for a minute or ten, even if he should be spending his break with his arm around her. Jensen is Jared's, and both of them know it. Jared feels a hot swell of possession and want in his gut, and he puts the drink down on a passing tray, hands trembling. His heart is pounding in his ears, almost louder than the bass of the music, and he can't look away from Jensen's mouth.

Jensen cocks his head at Jared, and when he finishes the song Jared claps with the rest of them, whooping. Jensen excuses himself with a laugh, a bow, and slips down the stairs. Jared manhandles him back behind the curtain in two seconds flat, and propels him towards the handicapped bathroom with a hand on the small of his back.

"You look fucking crazy," he says, snatching the sunglasses off Jensen's face and pushing his hat off his head as he locks the door behind him.

"Fuck off," Jensen says, voice a little hoarse from singing, and pushes his hands into Jared's hair, angling his mouth for a fast, deep, dirtywet kiss. "Worked on you, didn't it?"


End file.
